


Tell him that I'll always love him, no matter how apart we can be...

by Alex456w



Series: TELL HIM... [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butterflies, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, Dream Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Goodbyes, Heaven, Hugs, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Roses, True Love, dream - Freeform, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex456w/pseuds/Alex456w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to make such hard decisions, but that doesn't matter, waking up is an inevitable fate, but Castiel meeting with Dean again, that was also inevitable, even if it could take a whole eternity for it to happen</p><p>FINAL PART OF THIS SERIES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell him that I'll always love him, no matter how apart we can be...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [under_a_grey_cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/gifts), [y353n1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y353n1a/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

Castiel's mind left for a moment, he couldn't believe what Dean had asked him to do, was he serious?

"You want me to what?" He asked, astonished.

"I want you to wake up, I want you to keep going on with your life."

"Dean, you are my life, waking up would mean being away from you, for who knows how many years, how can you ask me such a thing, Dean? Do you not love me?" Castiel's tears ran heavily down his cheeks, a horrible feeling filled his body, as if it had been struck by an angel blade, taking him to his untimely death.

"Don't ever think that, okay, Cas?" Dean rushed to say, "I love you more than I can love myself, which is why I want you to go back to reality."

Castiel was confused, he didn't understand what Dean was trying to say, how was making Castiel leave him for the rest of eternity, a demonstration of true love?

"What are you trying to say, Dean?" The angel asked, confusion showing across his face.

"Cas, listen, we both know this dream has to end eventually, and the more we stay here, the more it's going to be hard when that moment comes. I can't allow you to stay and keep suffering, you're everything I love, Cas. I simply don't want you to suffer."

"But, Dean, making me leave you, how is that a better fate than living in this dream?"

"When the moment comes, and you and I find each other again, we won't have to fear it being a dream that can be erased at any moment, we'll be together for all eternity, Cas. Don't you understand, only then will the both of us be free of this freakin torment, we won't have to think it could all end in a second."

"But you are forgetting, us reuniting could also take an eternity, Dean, it won't be tomorrow or the after that, it will be maybe millennia from now, probably even more..."

"Probably even less," Dean interrupted, "Cas, I know how you feel, baby, I'm fucking scared too, I spent moments in my life where you were dead many times, but you always came back, and when I finally died and knew you wouldn't be with me for who knows how long, I almost lost it."

Castiel tried drying the tears from his eyes, "How did you get through it?"

"Well, for starters, I had Sammy, and well, practically everyone else, and I sometimes would go back in my own time and relive the things we used to do, like hunting stuff, you know, team free will."

"But you have everyone you love up there, what do I have, Dean?"

Dean stayed silent for a moment, Castiel's words had an impact on him, something he hadn't really payed attention to, Castiel had been alone for about 300 years, how was he still sane? How had he survived so long without a friend or someone to call family? 

"Cas, I don't know what to say, all these years, all you've had are the butterflies, and I never stopped once to think about how lonely you were."

Castiel wiped his eyes rapidly, "No, Dean, how would you know, don't feel bad about it, you couldn't have known, you were up in heaven..."

"While you were down on earth, with no one around to support you."

Dean began rethinking his  _amazing_ idea, what if Castiel was right? The probability of them not seeing each other for thousands (if not millions) of years, was a horrifying thought for Dean, was he actually being completely heartless? Making Castiel wake up and head back into the world all by himself, without a single person to care for him, how had he thought of this as a good idea?

"Dean, I should have never said anything, you mustn't worry." Castiel tried reaffirming, he knew this wouldn't allow Dean to make a decision.

Dean simply shook it off, "You know what? Let's not think 'bout that, why don't we go inside and have ourselves some of that delicious food you made, sound good?"

"Yes, Dean, it sounds wonderful."

As they headed into the kitchen, Castiel began remembering the day Dean had learned about the angel's feelings towards him, a moment that became the most special, yet most painful for Castiel. 

 

**_245 years ago_ **

_"This is our last chance, we either smite the darkness, or we let the world die." Dean said firmly at his brother and his best friend._

_"This is a risk, Dean, nothing assures that the soul bomb will be enough to end her." Sam said._

_"Look, I know it's a fucking risk, but it's the last shot we've got. God's dying, it's up to us three, as usual." Dean insisted._

_"Dean, you should not be the one to do this, allow me to carry with the souls, if you do this you could die." Castiel said, he would not allow Dean to sacrifice himself._

_"Stop it Cas, we all know I'm the only one she'll allow near her, we need to recollect these souls and head her way..."_

_Castiel exited the bunker library furiously, he couldn't believe Dean's stupidness, he was going to get himself killed, and Castiel would never be able to bare with that._ _He placed his hands on the table next to him, frustrated, he wishes he could save the winchester brothers, but he was useless in his current state, weakened by his vessel being used  by lucifer, he couldn't do anything._

_Dean caught up to him, "Cas, what the hell was that? Why are you just storming off like that.?"_

_"I just cannot believe you would allow yourself to die like that, it is stupid and selfish on your behalf." The angel stated, angrily._

_"Yeah? Well tough luck, I'm the one who let the darkness out, and it's up to me to put her back into the hole she came out of."_

_"Yes, well it is still very idiotic of you too just..."_

_"Cas, shut the fuck up! You don't think I don't know this is stupid?"_

_Dean said nothing else, he headed into his room, angry at what had just happened. Castiel followed._

_"Dean, I understand you are angry, but what you are doing is very idiotic, you will be abandoning Sam, you will be leaving the one person you truly care about, alone."_

_"He's not gonna be alone, he'll have you. And don't go on saying he's the only one I care about, what about you? Think I'm not gonna fuckin' miss you? Cas, you're my brother..."_

_Castiel simply sighed, "Dean, please think about this, you will be leaving so much behind, there will be things I never told you, things I have always wanted to tell..."_

_"What things?"_

_Castiel stayed silent, it hadn't been his intention to let Dean know about that, but now it was useless._

_"Cas, we might die out there, and you're just friggin quiet, tell me," Dean's voice was a mix of concern and angriness, but mostly of worry. "what have you always wanted to tell me?"_

_"That I love you..."  He stayed silent, guilt and relief invading him._

_"What?"_

_Castiel found the courage to speak, "I love you Dean Winchester, not in a brotherly way, I love you in the way a man loves a woman. There are days when I can't stop thinking about you, days I wish I could even kiss you..."_

_Dean locked his lips with Castiel's, his eyes closed, one simple passionate kiss, that neither might ever forget._

_"Dean... why did you..."_

_"I love you Castiel, I've fuckin loved you since a long time ago,"_

_"Dean, I..."_

_"Shhh, angel, just shut up and kiss me again, cause I've wanted that since a long time ago."_

 

**Present moment**

"Hey, Cas, what are you thinking?" Dean asked, interrupting Castiel's daydreaming.

"I was just remembering our first kiss, the day you said you loved me too..."

Dean pulled Castiel closer to him, kissing him passionately, his tongue licking the inside of his angel's mouth, making him moan with full pleasure.

"We should go to our bed." Castiel suggested.

Dean didn't think it twice, he carried his angel into his arms, taking him upstairs and kissing him along the way. Once inside their room, Dean placed Castiel on the bed, removing the angel shirt in the process, after that he pulled of Castiel's trouser and shoes. Dean began kissing the angels body, making him let out a small whimper, he clearly loved it. Castiel's hand took hold of Dean hair, pulling onto it as the hunter kiss alongside the angels chest and belly. 

Castiel pulled Dean onto the bed, he removed the hunter's t-shirt and began kissing his neck, "I love you Dean," He said in between breaths, Dean responded the same, "I love you too, Cas." Castiel's hands traced down Dean's body until he reached the hunter's pants, he began unbuckling them, once he had finished, Castiel got a hold of Dean's cock, making Dean let out a loud moan.

"You like that, my sweet hunter?" Castiel's voice was seductive, it was the type of voice that made Dean want to beg, beg for more. "Cas, jerk me man, please..." Castiel did as told, his hand began stroking Dean's penis slowly, while he kissed him in the neck, Dean moans were loud and rough.

"oh god, Cas, fuck..." Dean couldn't resist the temptation, he took his hand and removed Castiel's boxers, grabbing hold of the angel's cock, stroking it just as the angel did, now they both found themselves moaning in deep pleasure, something was awesome for the both of them.

Dean let go of Castiel's cock, he kissed the angel strongly, and then began kissing south, first alongside Castiel's neck, then down his chest, Dean bit Castiel's nipples, earning a loud response from Castiel. Soon Dean was licking the angel's cock, enjoying it like some kind of lollipop, making his tongue lick up and down Castiel's shaft, Dean took all of Castiel's cok into his mouth, "Oh lord, Dean!"

Dean began swallowing, taking all of Castiel's manhood down his throat, Castiel responded by closing his legs around Dean's head, the pressure only made Dean even hungrier for more, he took Cas{ cock out his mouth, and began stroking it faster. 

"Oh... Dean..."

"You like that?"

"Yes, Dean... you know I... ooaahh...Dean..."

"Yeah, that's right angel, say my name..."

"Oh lord, Dean, I... I..."

"Yeah, what does my angel need?"

"I want to... suck your... oohhh..."

"Say no more, babe."

Dean got up, he ran up Castiel's body with his tongue, until he reached his mouth, they both kissed with such strength that it felt like they might hurt each other, but they'd never do that.

Dean sat up, his ass sat on Castiel's chest, he took his cock and began slapping Castiel's face, "You like that?"

"Oh, Dean yes..."

"Want me to fuck your face, angel?"

"YES! YES DEAN! FUCK MY FACE!"

Dean began rubbing his cock against Castiel's lips, the angel stuck his tongue out, so he could lick all the precum from Dean's tip. Dean shoved his dick into the angel's mouth, his hands against the wall so he could balance, as he began penetrating his angel's mouth.

"Yeah, that's it baby, take it all in, make your hunter happy."

Castiel's hands began traveling up Dean's legs, massaging them as he took Dean's cock completely into his mouth.

Dean started rolling his hips, thrusting his cock even faster against Castiel's mouth, the angel moaned loudly, and so did Dean. "Oh, god, Cas, I think I'm gonna come..."

Castiel took Dean's cock out of his mouth, "Not yet Dean."

"Why not, Cas?" Dean asked, his voice was full of seductiveness, it also sounded like he was ready to come all over Cas.

"Because, I need you to fuck me as hard as you can."

"Cas, I..."

"Dean, please... fuck me so hard, I won't be able to sit from here until we see eachother again..."

 Dean suddenly found himself feeling wrong again, what his angel was asking him, this wasn't just goodbye sex, it was goodbye-until-we-meet-again-probably-millions-of-years-from-now sex, Castiel had to feel it was extra special, Dean was going to make that happen.

 He stopped, and got up rapidly.

Castiel was confused, "Dean, what are you doing?"

"I wanna make this time extra special, now close your eyes, I don't want you spoiling the surprise."

Castiel did as told, he laid back and close his eyes, his ears could only get a glimpse of what was going on around him, there were sounds of flames, and glass hitting other glass, what was going on?

The advantages of a dream are that you get everything you want, and Dean had recently discovered that, so now he was taking that at full advantage. He filled the room with lit candles, they surrounded the bed, he dimmed the lights so they would look even better. Next, a bottle of a wine and pair of wine cups, and finally, just to get things a bit kinky, a blindfold in his hand. 

"Ok, open 'em."

Castiel opened his eyes, he was surprised by what he saw,the room was full of candles, and Dean stood in front of him, two glasses of wine in his hands, smiling sweetly at him. Castiel could only blush, "Dean, what is this?" 

"We've had sex before, Cas, but I don't think I've ever actually made love to you, not how you deserve it..."

"Dean, please do not think that, you have always made it special, and I love you..."

Dean simply chuckled, he approached the angel, kissing him softly, and then handing him a glass of wine, "Drink this, to our love, it's gonna be forever..."

Castiel drank the wine, he couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed, especially at Dean's words, this might be the last time they'll be together, for a long time.

Castiel got up, he placed the glass of wine on the counter, he pulled Dean in and kissed him, softly at first, but growing more in need of him every second, Dean separated from him for a moment, leaving his glass also on the counter, but also retrieving something in his hand. 

"Dean, what is that?" The angel asked, curious.

"A blindfold, I wanna make sure things are special, and blindfolds are well known to be on that line in between romantic and kinky, perfect for this occasion don't you think? 

Castiel only nodded, he wasn't even sure to understand, but he wanted to find out.

Dean began placing the blindfold onto Castiel, he did it very gently, treating him with care, like his angel deserved. Once placed onto him, Dean began kissing Castiel, slowly and gentle, but then faster and passionate, the angel moaned strongly into Dean's lips, their tongues battling to lick the insides of their mouths, moaning and feeling excited as they did.

Castiel didn't know if it was the effect of the blindfold, or maybe the wine was doing something to him, but the way Dean kissed him, now felt even more beautiful than before, much more passionate, it was so marvelous, Castiel couldn't get enough. Just when he thought it couldn't get better, Dean began kissing his neck, the soft kisses made his skin tingle, and the kind yet painful bites, they felt like ecstasy against his skin. 

Dean loved the way Castiel moaned, he felt great for pleasuring his angel, he deserved this and so much more, and he would be sure to always give his angel what he deserved.

Slowly, Dean began lowering himself alongside Castiel's body, the angel felt such tingles, they made him lose control of his own body, every sensation was perfect, it felt better than the next.

"Cas, turn around."

Castiel did turn, and Dean began kissing his lower back, this got the response he wanted from the angel, "Oh, Dean, that feels wonderful!"

"Just you wait till I get lower, you're gonna love that even more."

Castiel didn't have time to answer, from one moment to the other, Dean's strong hands slapped both his ass cheeks, the angel practically screamed from the pleasure and pain he was experimenting.

The scream that came from Castiel, almost made Dean come all over him, he had never heard Castiel make such a wonderful noise, it was turning him on in ways he didn't know could happen, "You liked that?"

Castiel moaned in response, his mind could only barely grip all the sensations he was feeling, he began pressing his ass against Dean's thighs, his body ached for Dean's touch, "Dean... touch me... please..."

Dean's hand grabbed Castiel's ass, playing with them as the angel moaned, Dean begins kissing Castiel's lower back, his hands spread the angel's cheeks, wide enough for Dean to kiss his hole.

The sheer feeling of Dean kissing his rim, makes him lose control over his reactions, he shivers and cries out, he's discovered a new type of pleasure that he had not known about, and he surely wasn't ready for what was next. Dean licked the inside of his ass, Castiel lost it completely, "Dean!" he cried out, Castiel bit his pillow, he wasn't even sure how to respond, all he knew was that he needed his hunter inside him, and he needed it now.

"Dean, please... fuck me..."

Dean ignored him and continued licking the inside of his angel, he loved hearing the way he groaned, the way he moaned every time his tongue stroked against his rim, it was something he could never stop listening to.

Castiel was going crazy, Dean's tongue felt so good against him, but he wanted more, he needed Dean, it was making him completely lose it. "Dean please... fuck me, fuck me good!"

Dean slapped Castiel's ass, making the angel shiver endlessly, Dean wanted to make sure that Castiel would never forget this day, that he would possibly feel thrilled at the illusion of masturbating whenever he remembered this day.

Dean got up and headed for the cabinet next to his bed, he pulled out a bottle of lube, Dean poured some of it onto his finger, he then rubbed some onto Castiel's hole, the cold substance made the angel shiver.

"Don't worry angel, I got you..." Dean tried soothing the angel, it seemed to have worked.

Dean took one of his fingers, and started pressing it against Castiel's hole, once inside, it made Castiel scream out loud. "Did I hurt you, Cas?" Dean asked, genuinely worried.

"No, I just, for some reason, it felt different than before..."

"Yeah, blame the blindfold, it does crazy things." Dean chuckled. 

After the first finger was in, Dean applied a second finger, Castiel's moans were so loud, that it only made Dean harder, precum falling from his stiff cock, urging him to be inside his angel.

Dean didn't resist any longer, he pulled out his fingers, taking the lube bottle and adding a generous amount onto his hand, he stroke his hard cock with it, making sure to get it all soaked before he fucked his angel.

"Cas, turn around, I need to see ya..." Dean said, his voice dripped in lust.

Castiel did as told, Dean took a moment to admire the beautiful man that was lying in front of him, and he realized something was bothering him, it was not being able to see his beautiful blue eyes, and Dean needed to see them.

"Cas, take off the blindfold, I need to see your eyes..."

Once Castiel removed the blindfold, Dean felt like his breath was taken away, the candle light, it gave Castiel a whole new glow, it made him even more beautiful, something Dean couldn't think possible, his sweet beautiful angel.

"Dean, please... fuck me... now" The angel said with a faint voice, his desire grew even stronger now that he saw his hunter, his strong body stood before him, Castiel's body urged him to be touched, to be fucked like never before. 

Dean pulled Castiel's body closer to the edge of the bed, he took his cock and began rubbing it against Castiel's hole, making Castiel moan loudly, slowly, he began introducing it inside Castiel's rim, the response he got from the angel was priceless, Castiel grabbed hold of the sheets and closed his eyes forcibly, taking it in like a champ.

Dean was completely inside of Castiel, he then began pulling out, and once again back in, rolling his hips, fucking the angel, slowly at first, but gaining much more speed as he went on.

Castiel moaned loudly, Dean lenght was all inside him, a mixture of pain and pleasure, it made him want to scream, cry and yell out of pleasure, so many mixed emotions, but overall, he felt loved by his hunter, he felt the intensity of passion rolling through his body, something he could never forget, or at least, he wouldn't try to forget.

Dean began fucking Castiel faster, his hands pressed against the angel's arms, pinning him against the bed, locking him to his mercy, "FUCK, Cas, you're so beautiful...!"

"Dean, harder, please!!!

Dean pressed deeply into Castiel, bending down to give his angel a passionate kiss, Castiel's lips had never tasted so good, he needed to taste more of Castiel. "Cas, turn around." Dean ordered, taking his cock out of the angel.

Castiel turned around, bending at his hips so that his ass stood out, Dean put his cock against Castiel, fucking him hard, Castiel was on all fours at the moment, receiving all of Dean's manhood, the sensation was amazing. Dean was gonna make sure it was even better, he let his body fall onto Castiel's, kissing the angel's neck and back, making Castiel shiver whenever Dean laid a kiss onto his skin.

Dean began biting Castiel's skin, he began losing control of his senses, and started rolling his hips even faster, thrusting against CAstiel's ass, making Castiel scream out his name, "Oh lord!! Dean!!! Fuck me!!!" 

Castiel began to go into a state of dementia, the way Dean kissed his neck was making him lose it, the thrusting against his ass and the way Dean fucked him, it was becoming overwhelming, and Castiel could feel he was so close to coming.

Dean took Castiel's cock into his hand, he began stroking it as he fucked him, Castiel fell face down onto the bed, he was already going nuts, and now he was going even crazier, Dean ginving him a hanjob, while ta the same time fucking him, it was becoming too much, Castiel was gonna come.

"Dean, I think I'm going to..."

"Do it, baby, fuckin come for me!"

Castiel bit the sheets beneath him, moaning louder as Dean stroke him, Dean began talking dirty to him, and this was just going to make him come faster, "Come for me, you fuckin hot angel! That's right Cas, you're mine, and I order you to come!"

That's all it took, Castiel was emptying his load onto the bed sheets and onto Dean's hand, he screamed loudly as the cum dripped out of his cock.  

Dean couldn't take it anymore either, he pulled his dick out, flipping Castiel so that his back was laying on the bed, Dean jerked furiously, urging himself to come all over his angel, "FUCK!"

"Come all over me, Dean, I want you to bathe me with you!" Castiel said, his voice was so seductive, it made Dean begin to lose his senses.

 Stroking ever so harder, Dean finally blew his load onto Castiel's body, Castiel's body was covered in Dean's cum, Dean was panting strongly, he had never felt so tired, he let himself fall on top of Castiel, there bodies were sticky, but neither of them even cared.

It was then when Dean began crying, he had never cried after an orgasm, but this was much more, so much more.

 

_**245 years ago** _

_"So, you and Cas, huh?" Sam asked, part of him was still overwhelmed, but he was also happy for the two, Dean needed someone who actually was able to love him, and Castiel was the right person, or in this case, the right angel._

_"Yeah, never thought it'd happen, but life takes a whole lot of fuckin turns, you know?"_

_"I'm happy for you, Dean."_

_"Thanks, Sammy."  Dean was genuinely smiling, he was happy that Sam was ok with it, they both laughed like idiots, it seems they actually loved having chick/flick moments._

_But all of sudden Sam frowned, "Dean, what if..."_

_"No, Sammy, let's not think about that right now, I don't wanna ruin anything, I don't wanna worry Cas."_

_"But, you have thought of the possibility right?  We might die, Dean, nothing is certain._

_Dean had been so caught up in the moment, that he had forgotten all about Amara. "Well, whatever happens, it's not gonna happen without a fight... and I have you, and Cas."_

_Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I'll always have your back, brother." Sam said trying to smile._

_"And so will I, Dean." the voice came from Castiel, he had been standing at the door, but the brothers were too caught up in their conversation to even notice._

_"Cas! How much of that did you here?" Dean said, standing up in shock._

_"I heard everything, Dean... "  
_

_"Oh, I just, I didn't want to..."_

_Before he could even finish, Castiel locked his lips against his, "No matter what happens, neither of us will ever be apart, alright?"_

_Dean simply smiled, he hugged his both his brother and his angel, he wasn't certain what would happen, but maybe overthinking it wasn't a good idea, what needed to happen was gonna happen._

 

**Present time**

Dean held Castiel tightly, he never wanted to let go, but he knew he needed to, "I'm gonna fuckin miss you, like you have no idea..."

"I might have an idea, for I will be missing you as well."

"Yeah, I forgot that for a moment." Dean lied, it was the only thing he had been thinking. "So, you want to wake up now, or do you want to do something else before."

"I would like to say goodbye to Claire, and to our home..."

"Anything your heart desires, Cas..." Dean kissed his angel, he proceeded to get up and change, they had a long day ahead, he hoped.

Castiel headed downstairs, he imagined that this could be their home once he went up to heaven, a place where he and Dean could spend the rest of eternity together, it was a perfect plan.

Dean caught up to him, he kissed the angel once, again, this time even more passionate than before, it was clear he would miss him.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean."

"Well, now we just have to wait for Claire to come home, so can say your goodbyes." Dean tried saying it like it was something simple, but it was very more complex than that.

"Yes, indeed."

"Wanna know somethin funny?"

"What is it, Dean?"

"When you found me and Sam talking, the night before we confronted Amara, I had thought about telling Sam what I wished my future with you would've been..."

"And what was that?" Castiel asked, intrigued.

"I wanted us to take Claire in, and maybe with time, we could adopt a little hunter, call him Bobby John, and live together somewhere far from the bunker..." Dean's eyes began watering again, but he wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes.

"Dean, I never thought you would... that would have been so beautiful," Castiel cupped Dean's cheek with his hand, "nothing would have made me more happier than a future with you."

Dean simply smiled, "You know, I'm gonna make us some dinner, that way we can have one last family dinner, what do you think?"

"I would very much enjoy that."

Dean kissed Castiel, again, and then went running into the kitchen, Castiel took that moment to wander around what had been his home the past few weeks. He wandered through the yard, the roses Dean had planted still stood out from all the other plants, they were very beautiful indeed. He then proceeded to their bedrooms, it was still full of candles, he hoped that their heaven also has a room a room as beautiful as this one, more importantly, he hoped it has a wide bed, so he and Dean enjoy it. Claire's room was still a radiant pink, it made Castiel regret the decision of having to go, he would love to stay forever, watch Claire grow up, grow old alongside of Dean, it would be something beyond beautiful, it really would.

Castiel was back at the living room, he looked at the pictures once again, the one with his little girl, Claire, she smiled so fondly to the cameraman, wondering which one of them had taken the picture, probably Dean. The next one still took castiel's breath away, the moment Dean proposed to him, it may have never happened, but imagining it did, that didn't cost much. The final one, the one that had made Castiel almost cry out of the impression, it was their wedding day, Dean wore a gray suit, it made his green eyes stand out, and Castiel wore a black one, with a beautiful blue tie, they were both standing underneath an arc made of wood, Dean was hugging Castiel every so gently, and whoever took the picture, took at the exact moment that they separated, the smiles in their faces were so genuine, Castiel felt as if all of this had actually happened, but it didn't.

Something about that made Castiel feel depressed, but he then thought about the life had in the past, his memory was flooded with all the good time he had spent with the winchesters, with Claire, and with his good friend Hannah, those moments in which they thought they wouldn't make it to see another sunrise, but it turned out they did. To the moment he met Dean winchester, until the moment he finally kissed him, it had been an interesting seven years, and now that Castiel thought of it, maybe a normal life would not have been the best, for they met in the weirdest of circumstances, but that just made things even more interesting.

Castiel headed into the kitchen, he watched as his hunter prepared dinner, this may be the last time he sees him do that, in a very long time.

Noon came before any of them could even notice, Claire had been taken home by one of her friends, which meant they were now at the dinner table, Dean had practically made a feast, and Castiel appreciated him for that. They didn;t really say much during dinner, they decided to listen to little Claire tell them about her day, she had a really good time.

Once they had finished dinner, Dean began doing the dishes, Castiel accompanied him, he kissed the hunter every time he got the chance, he couldn't waste any opportunity he got. 

Castiel clinged onto Dean for a moment, not wanting to let go, tears in his eyes once again, both of them were on the verge of crying, but Claire interrupted them, "Could you two tuck me in?" She asked, so innocently.

"Why, of course Claire bear." They both said.

Dean and Castiel followed Claire upstairs, she ran peacefully, unaware of what was happening, Dean and Castiel on the other hand, wouldn't let go of each other, even as they walked up the stars, their hands were locked on each other, only a few more moments of them being together...

Claire was already on top of her bed, Dean and Castiel tucked her in, she then asked them to stay until she fell asleep, they both agreed.

"I love you both." Claire said.

"We love you, Claire bear," Dean said.

"We will always love you!"

"I'm gonna miss you..." Claire said, leaving Dean and Castiel astonished.

"We're not going anywhere, pumpkin..." Dean tried saying, but before he could finish saying anything, before them stood the teenage Claire, the one who Dean had seen before his death.

"Surprise, I guess."

'Claire, what is..." Castiel tried.

"You don't think you're the only one making deals with Gabriel right?" She had a tiny smirk on her face, "I wanted to see you one last time, before I don't see you forever..."

"Claire, I'm so sorry, I didn't..." 

"No, Cas don't worry, you missed your hunter, it was only natural, you deserved to be happy, at least for a moment..."

Dean was on the other side of the bed, a thought invaded his mind, something like this, it would've been a beautiful future, maybe scolding their teenage daughter, or at least he wished it could've been like this.

"Dean, everything ok?" The teenager asked.

"Yeah, just happy to see ya." And Dean was truly happy, the happiest he could ever be.

"It's nice having my family here," Castiel interrupted, he wasn't crying, but his voice sounded faint, maybe he _was_ about to cry.

"Well, not all of us, but hey, I pulled in some favors..." Was all Claire said, and from one second to another, Sam appeared right in front of them.

"Bitch!" Dean said in amazement.

"Jerk..." Sam turned to face the angel, "Cas." Sam approached and hugged Castiel, it felt good to see his friend, and his now brother-in-law.

"It is very good to see you, Sam." 

"Yeah, same, it's great to see you too, Cas. Claire told me everything," Sam hesitated, "You really sure you wanna wake up?"

"Yes, this is a beautiful dream, but I must eventually wake up, and the longer I stay, the more difficult it will be to try and wake up. I will miss all of you, but I am certain that we will eventually see each other, I am certain of it."

Claire ran and hugged Castiel, Sam followed, and eventually, so did Dean, they all just stood there, in all truthfulness, they were all afraid of letting go, they were all somewhat scared of what could happen.

"I guess, it's time for Dean and you to say proper goodbyes." Claire said, they all parted from the hug.

She was right, Sam and Claire had already said what few they had to say, but it was Dean who would have a lot to say.

"I guess, that's our cue to go back to heaven," Sam said, he hugged Castiel one more time, "Take care, Cas, we're gonna be waiting for you."

Claire hugged Castiel tightly, "You're the best dad, even if you sometimes don't know what the heck you're doing." She planted a kiss on Castiel's cheek.

Both Sam and Claire stood before Castiel and Dean, and with a final wave of goodbye, they disappeared, Castiel remained staring at the emptiness of the room, that had been so beautiful, and it would take many years before it could even happen again.

"Cas?" Dean asked, worried, "You alright, angel?"

"Yes, Dean, I am fine. I am ready, let's go to bed."

Dean took Castiel's hand, he gripped it tight, for this was the last he would feel it in a long time. They reached the bedroom, their bed was still surrounded by candles, only now the bed was neatly cleaned, they had really made a mess earlier. 

"Well, I guess this is it then, I love you, Dean WInchester..."

"I love you, Castiel WInchester." 

Castiel blushed, this practically meant he was taking Dean;s last name, he was certain to spend the rest of his life with him. 

Dean pulled something out of his pocket, a ring, he placed it on Castiel's finger, Castiel didn't understand.

"Look, I ain't proposing yet, but this is something for you to always remember that we're meant to find each other, eventually."

Castiel observed the ring, it seemed like a simple silver ring, but he then noticed the inscription it had, it read "I know you'll always be there to raise me from perdition", it was written in enochian. Castiel's eyes were full of tears, he kissed Dean passionately, he didn't want to wake, he really didn't. "I'll always love you, always."

"I'll always love you, my angel."

"Will you send me messages with the butterflies?"

"Everyday, forever."

"I'll miss you, my hunter."

"And I'll miss you, my angel..."

Dean pulled Castiel onto the bed, they were both laughing, they kissed each other so passionately, they couldn't stop, so they kept at it, until they were eventually tired from all the kissing and biting. They were certain that this is what heaven would look like.

Castiel laid on Dean's chest, the hunter hugged his angel, they did not need words, they knew they would see each other once again, so now, it was all up to them falling asleep. Castiel's fingers made circles around Dean's chest, while Dean was rubbing Castiel's back, eventually, Castiel closed his eyes...

 

Someone was knocking at his door, Castiel awoke, he was back in his hotel, he was back in the real world. "Morning wake up, hope you have a nice day, sir." The hotel manager said.

"Thank you very much." Castiel responded.

He looked around, part of him was confused, it seemed that only one night had gone by, had it all simply been a dream? Castiel then noticed something on his finger, it was the ring Dean had given him.

Castiel only smiled, there were no need for tears, not anymore. It could be an eternity before he saw everyone he loved, but Castiel now knows that eternities don't last that long.

 

_**MANY MILLENNIA LATER** _

 Castiel was in his garden, it was huge and endless, full of animals and roses, so many roses. He had begun extending it about three thousand years ago, when all the humans were gone, now it was just him, the animals and his garden. 

Sometimes he felt lonely, but he always had the company of the butterflies, they always brought Dean's messages, or at least they used to. It had been a whole month, and Castiel had not received a single message, he was worried. 

Castiel noticed that the sky was growing red, it had been like that for many days now, but he hadn't really paid attention, was something go on in heaven? Were they alright?

His thoughts were interrupted by a butterfly that landed on his nose, Castiel felt a grin grow on his face, "Hello there, do you bring a message for me?" The butterfly did not respond, it simply stood there, another butterfly landed on his shoulder, and then another on his head, one by one, the butterflies began covering Castiel, that was when it happened.

The sky grew even more red than before, balls of fire fell from the sky, burning Castiel's garden, killing every animal that ran from the fire. Castiel grew worried, the destruction he saw, it was horrible, he didn't know what to do, he didn't have time to do anything, a wave of flames fell over him. 

Castiel's eyes remained shut, he wasn't sure what to feel, he then noticed that he wasn't feeling anything, he opened his eyes. The butterflies had form some sort of shield around him, Castiel suddenly felt that his feet left the ground, he was floating,the butterflies began circling him, Castiel wasn't sure what was happening, but he felt a sensation that made him feel such ease.

His ring, the one he had kept for thousand of years and that Dean had given him, began glowing, it was then when Castiel understood,  _the end of times,_ the eternity he had awaited to end, was now ending, which could only mean, he was going to heaven, he was going to Dean.

The butterflies kept on lifting him up, everything around him was up in flames, but he was safe from it, he was safe and sound.

The more up they went, the more Castiel became aware of the bright light, the light at the end of the tunnel, the door to his heaven. He reached for it, and for a moment, everything was white, there was nothing, and then, there was everything. Castiel was in his garden, roses surrounded everything, it was beautiful...

"Took you long enough!" A voice said from behind him. 

Castiel turned around, on the porch of his home was everyone, Claire, Sam, Mary, Bobby, Charlie, everyone, and in the center of them all, bending onto one of his knees, was his hunter Dean.

His green eyes were soaked in tears, and everyone simply knew why, he reached a hand out for his angel, saying nothing else but, "Welcome home."

 

 

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, and that is how this story ends, thank you to everyone who read it, I hoped you liked it.  
> I am sorry if there are any spelling errors, I never have anyone check them before I post them, but anyways, enjoy.
> 
> P.s. Look me up on youtube, I do nothing interesting, but I have talked about Destiel, you can fine me as Crazed out kid (super original, i know)
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading, comments and kudos are welcome!!!


End file.
